Twisted
by MakeItPopDells
Summary: I was told to stay away from him. He was nothing but dangerous. He did terrible things. He "had no heart". But now it's too late. According to him, I was his. And the more time I spent with him, the more I realized just how twisted the world truly is. Because life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Disney show Austin &amp; Ally**

* * *

"Well, Kira, you were right. It rains here, a lot." I said loudly into the phone, trying to speak over the pouring rain. I clutched tightly onto the handle of my umbrella. It was cold, thick rain with unrelenting wind that constantly tried to knock me over. I had just gone to get a cup of coffee when this random storm had hit, and it came at me with full force.

I decided to forget the coffee and make it back to my apartment. That was when one of my good friends, Kira, called.

"I can tell." She replied, and I had to strain to hear her. My teeth began chattering against each other; my entire body was freezing.

"I'll call you back when I'm home." I promised her, not able to hear her response when a loud boom of thunder sounded above me. I jumped a little, jogging quickly across the street to get to the other side. I walked quickly down the sidewalk, holding the umbrella up against the wind, fighting it. I could barely recognize the landscape around me thanks to the merciless rain.

I put my cell phone safely in my purse, trying to keep it dry.

However, a few moments had passed before water splattered me right in the face. I came to an abrupt stop, wondering how water was getting through the umbrella.

Much to my dismay, I saw that a hole had broken through it. I cursed under my breath and closed the umbrella, my entire body now soaking with water in mere seconds. I quickly looked for some kind of shelter, and saw an alleyway to my left. The buildings on either side had long roofs. It appeared that the rain couldn't get into the alleyway.

I ran into the alleyway, sighing in relief when I felt no more rain and the wind had left me alone. Breathing heavily and shivering, I leaned into the brick wall, closing my eyes.

I was safe. For now.

I could just stay here until the storm let up.

I glanced down at my clothing. I had worn a dress earlier to a get together that one of my friends invited me to. Her name was Dani and she lived here in New York all her life. I had a great time with she and her friends. But the dress I wore was white, so now it was completely see through. I gritted my teeth in frustration and unconsciously crossed my arms over my chest.

"Now don't do that." A voice was in front of me. Yes, in front of me. My eyes widened and I stood up straighter, keeping my hands where they were.

My eyes searched the darkness, but found nothing.

And then, suddenly, it seemed as if the darkness moved. I felt as though it was just my imagination until lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating everything for a brief second. I saw a guy standing in front of me, and could barely catch a glimpse of blonde messy hair. Then everything was dark again as the sound of thunder came afterwards. I pressed more into the wall behind me, and had to admit that I was a little unnerved by what I just sat.

A guy standing in the shadow?

"C-can I help you?" I asked shakily, finding it hard to speak clearly due to the chattering of my teeth.

"Are you new here?" The voice continued. He had a deep, husky voice. I strained my eyes, trying to keep an eye on him.

"Yes, I'm new here." I replied, only seeing darkness.

"Well you should know something." His voice sent a shiver down my spine. I couldn't understand - why was he having this much of an effect on me?

I glanced outside the alleyway, seeing that the rain was slowly staring to let up. It seemed that in just a few minutes, the downpour would condense to a drizzle.

I dropped my umbrella to the floor and waited for him to continue.

But when he spoke, his voice sounded right next to me, as if he was speaking into my ear. "I own this town."

I flinched away from his sudden closeness, my arm brushing against something in the midst of my action. Okay, so he was standing right next to me and I didn't even know it. I stepped away from him, my eyes continuing to search through the darkness.

"You own this town?" I repeated quietly.

He chuckled, one that sent another shiver down my spine. "Yes. Ask one of your friends who is from here. She'll definitely recognize my name." I hesitated.

"What's your name?"

"Austin Moon."

It didn't sound at all familiar to me. But then again, I was new here. I assumed he meant that he literally owned this town-like he had the deed and everything. I felt myself relax.

"Well it's a nice town you have." I told him, trying to sound calm. "How long have you owned it? Or was it passed to you by family?"

"What's your name?" He ignored the question.

"Allyson." I replied, rubbing my arms for friction.

"Well, Ally, go to one of your friends and they'll tell you all about me." He sounded like he was getting closer again. My entire body stiffened and my breath hitched in my throat. I flinched, but didn't move, when I felt something very warm fall over my shoulders. "Wear this, for now. You're shaking like a leaf."

I stepped away, feeling a lot better with the jacket he had put over me. All I wanted was some kind of warmth-if anything. I clutched onto it, sliding my hands into the arm pieces. It felt huge on me and heavy. But I felt myself instantly warming up.

"Oh and Ally?" He sounded across from me now.

"Yes?"

"We'll be seeing each other again, very soon." I could hear a smile in his voice. I didn't know if what he said was a good thing, or a bad thing.

I thanked him quickly and looked out at the rain. Now it was a gentle drizzle, with an occasional gust of wind. I saw a street sign and knew I was just a block from Francine's house. Maybe she won't mind if I ask to stay there for a few minutes.

I glanced over my shoulder, staring into the darkness. I wondered if the guy was still there. I wouldn't be able to tell.

With that, I ran into the drizzle. It took me 2 minutes to reach Dani's house, and I ran up her front porch steps, knocking on the door. She answered, dressed in a light-blue robe. When she saw me, she gasped and pulled me on the arm, practically dragging me inside.

I thought she was concerned about me being in the rain. However, she was concerned about something else.

"Is that your jacket?" She demanded sharply, closing the door behind her. I noticed that she locked it and peered out the window. She had a cup of tea in her hand, but she was no longer interested in it.

"No," I told her, standing awkwardly in her doorway. "Is it okay if I stay here for a-"

"Ally, you need to tell me right now who gave you that jacket." Her blue eyes turned on me. I saw true fear in them.

"This guy gave it to me." I mumbled, wondering why she was so afraid.

"What guy? Where did you see them?" She demanded, walking past me.

She set the cup of tea on an end table and plopped down on her couch. I was about to sit on another one of her sofas but decided against it. My clothes were soaking wet.

When I didn't answer, she rubbed her temple and told me, sounding suddenly exhausted, "Go into my room and find some dry clothes. I'll put yours in a dryer."

I went back into her room and took off the jacket. It was a black leather jacket, and it looked like it had been worn a lot. I set it down on the bed and found some clean, dry clothes. I quickly changed, feeling so much better now that I was in dry clothes. I then found a brush and untangled my soaking wet hair.

When I was done, I rolled my wet clothes up and went back to Dani, who looked deep in thought. When I had walked in, she stared at me as if she didn't know me.

"Dani?" I asked uncertainly, holding up the clothes.

"Just put them on the table." She said, her stare not wavering.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting across from her. I pulled my knees to my chest, cradling them against me.

"Ally, who gave you that jacket?" Dani asked slowly. "Did he give you a name?"

"He said his name was Austin Moon." My eyed widened when she gasped out loud-as if I just told her that someone had died-and she closed her eyes shut tightly, as if she didn't want to know more. I stared at her, wondering what was so bad.

"I'm so sorry," She said quietly, shaking her head. "I never told you...about them."

"About who?"

"Austin Moon is part of a gang." She told me slowly, her voice shaky. "They are a bad, but powerful gang. They've been here for as long as I can remember. They practically own the town."

I breathed, "So that's why he told me he owned the town."

Trish looked like she was about to throw up. "They're very bad news, Ally. Did Austin.. touch you?"

"No." I replied. "He just gave me his jacket to use."

"Oh no," Dani murmured, "That means he's taken an interest to you."

"Or maybe he was just trying to be friendly?" I asked, hoping I was right.

But when Dani laughed at that, my hope vanished. "Austin isn't friendly. At all. If only you knew.. Austin is not the only one in the gang. They're all bad. Of course Dallas is the worst, but Austin is the 2nd worse. They all wear trademark jackets, like the one you were wearing."

I started to feel scared. The guy I was talking to, hidden in the shadows, was part of a gang?

"Has he killed people?" I asked softly.

"Probably." Dani ran a hand through her short blonde hair. "And it's worse right now because you have his jacket. You know what that means, right?"

I waited.

"He's going to come for it. And that means he'll also come for you."

* * *

**So, what do you think?:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin &amp; Ally' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. Original story 'Twisted' on tumblr by SmilinForYa. This work belongs to her and I take no credit for the story line. Names and locations have been changed to suit the Austin &amp; Ally fandom. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

"What about the police?" I asked, slightly alarmed. I was starting to feel light-headed. Was this some kind of dream? "Can't we tell them about-"

Dani only laughed, shaking her head. I stopped talking upon hearing her. "The police can't do anything." Dani said matter-of-factly. "The police are terrified of them, Ally. They won't intervene with any of their business ."

"Why not?" I sat up a little, hearing the wind blow against Dani's walls from outside. "They're the police - it's their soul duty to protect us from people like them."

_How could the police be afraid of them?_

"They're not people." Dani mumbled darkly.

"They have a beating heart." I insisted. "They are people."

She shot me a look. "Are you defending them?"

"What I'm saying is that they can't just 'rule' this place! That's impossible."

"You don't understand." Dani's voice was quiet. "You just don't understand. I don't know what it is, but.. there's something that doesn't make them normal."

I stared at her. "Dani? Have you ever.. have they ever hurt you?"

Dani looked down at her lap sadly. "No, they've never hurt me. I've never even spoken to them. But I've seen the things they have done." I noticed that she was slightly crying. Smiling feebly, she wiped at her tears.

"They pull people off the street, Ally, in broad daylight. They just come from the alleys and drag them back, either to kill them or.. worse."

I gasped at that, covering my mouth with my hand.

_No, that kind of stuff just doesn't happen, right?_

"Don't people hear them?" I asked quietly.

Dani shook her head slowly. "Nobody helps. They just look away. They're too scared to get involved with them."

I had tears in my eyes. Mumbling, I shrank back in the sofa, too overwhelmed to sit up properly.

"No.. this isn't real.. this can't be real. People don't just do things like that. People don't watch people be dragged off the street without doing anything. It's not right."

"We all know it's not right." Dani said brokenly. "But they'll kill us."

I squeezed my eyes shut, remembering Austin's voice in the darkness. "I waswith him. He could've killed me. It would've been so easy, since it was so dark."

"I can't believe you went into an alley."

"I was just trying to escape the rain." My body had started to trembleviolently. "I was inches away from him, Dani. H-he could've killed me."

"But for some reason he didn't." Dani said gravely. "He's taken aninterest in you, I'm afraid." She glanced to her room. "His jacket is here."

"So?"

"That's a sign. He's coming for you." Dani stood up abruptly, striding intoher room. She came back with the jacket, and she held it away from her, asif it was poisoned or had a foul smell.

"Dani," I breathed, feeling like I was about to have a panic attack,"Stop.. please. You're scaring me. This is just too much."

"You can stay the night here." Dani said, throwing the jacket on the floor.

"In the morning we'll figure something out."

* * *

I felt like a sudden wave of exhaustion had taken over me. I closed my eyes,but I could still hear his voice in my head. I still saw the brief glimpse of himwhen the lightning had illuminated everything for a passing moment.

"Why?" I whispered finally, going through every word we exchanged.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Why me? What did I do?"

"Here, get some sleep." Fran tossed me a thick, warm blanket. I lay on myback, clutching the blanket tightly. "I'm going to get dressed, okay? I'll beright back."

She left the room, leaving me alone. I stared up at the ceiling, my heartgradually slowing down in my chest. This had to be some kind of nightmare.

A gang cannot own a town-it just can't.

I was so in deep thought that I didn't hear Dani return until she switchedoff the light. I flinched, remembering the dark alleyway. I remembered howclose his voice seemed to me. I felt his breath run down my neck.

"Ally?" Dani spoke across from me, calming my nerves. It was her. "It'sjust me, okay? Let's try to get some sleep. We'll think more clearly in themorning."

I closed my eyes, the blanket around me proving comfortable warmth. Thedarkness seemed to close around me until I finally fell into a dreamlesssleep.

* * *

"Ally?" I woke up to see Dani standing over me. She wore a whiteturtleneck sweater and beige pants. "Come on, it's time to wake up." Shesmiled down at me, but I knew it was strained.

I sat up, feeling terrible. The actions the night before weren't erased from mymind-far from it.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her groggily, trying to tame my hair with myhands.

Dani shrugged. "Nothing has happened."

However both of our eyes glanced in unison at the jacket that lay on thefloor. The sight filled me with dread.

"What can I do?" I asked quietly. I looked at Dani, full of guilt. "I'm puttingyou in danger."

"It's not your fault." Dani told me firmly. She looked so different than thegirl last night who was crying. "I'm tired of standing by and watching thishappen to people. It's wrong. I won't let him get you, okay?"

"I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about you!"

"How could you not be worried about yourself? Don't be foolish, Ally."

I sighed. "Okay, yes I'm worried about myself. But I don't want to add guilt toeverything."

Dani turned on me suddenly. "Ally, I'm the guilty one. I've lived herepractically all my life, and I have never done anything righteous. You have

done nothing wrong here. Nothing at all. So don't you even think aboutfeeling guilty."

"It's just.. this is so messed up." I buried my head in my hands, trying to takedeep breaths to calm me down. "I've never been involved with a gangbefore."

"I don't want to scare you, but I have to tell you this to keep you safe."

Dani said, catching my attention. She sat in front of me and stared at the hands, hesitating. Finally, she asked, "I'm sure also there were gangs in me what they were like."

I thought for a moment, then said, "They fought normally over drugs orsometimes money. There were a few gang fights, and they had it on thenews, and a few civilians may get killed because of it. But the police wasalways there to help-even if their lives were taken."

"So the gangs were just interested in money and drugs?"

"Pretty much. Why?"

Dani looked absolutely miserable. She tucked her blonde hair behindher ears. "Well this gang is different. They don't do what they do for moneyor drugs. They do it partially for power. They like having power over people, Ally. Especially women." My throat went dry at that. "They are the alpha ofthis town. They have sources everywhere. Some of the police are eveninvolved with them."

My eyes widened. "They can do that?"

"I told you, the police are terrified of them." Dani crossed her arms overher chest. "Let me tell you about each one of them."

"How many are there?"

"Five. But they have other small gangs who slave at their feet." Danimuttered bitterly. "Now that I can hear myself saying this, it sounds soterrible."

I stared at her, feeling her guilt. But it wasn't exactly her fault. It wasn't likeshe-as one person-could do anything to change all of this. It would takemore than one person, right?

She opened her mouth to speak but a timer went off. She shrugged it off."It's just the oven. Okay, listen. Dez is part of the gang. He typically does thedirty work for them, but he's the lowest of all of them. However, since he'spart of them, it doesn't even matter that he's the lowest. Next is Jace. Then Elliot, Dallas, and Austin. Elliot is typically the most feared only because-"

Her voice broke off when we heard loud laughter coming from outside. Weboth froze and stared at one another in fear.

Was it them?

"If anything happens, hide." Dani told me, looking around the room. "Uh,we could hide in the closet."

"Do you have anything to use as a weapon?" I asked without thinking. Howwould I be able to defend us against them? Well, I guess we had to try.

"I think we're fine." Dani said finally, though her face betrayed her words.

She looked terrified.

"Go to your room," I told her solemnly.

"Ally-"

"Please, Dani. He wants me, right?" I reminded her weakly. "Why should I dragyou into this?"

"Because I'm your friend." Dani replied quickly, stepping closer to me. Itwas so strange. I only knew her for a few weeks at that, yet it felt like I hadalways known her. "I won't leave you with them, Ally. I won't."

"Thanks." I replied in a single breath. Just as we smiled at each other, Dani'swindow shattered as something came through it.

Glass splattered all over her wooden floor. Dani let out a shriek, and Icouldn't even scream as we flinched away just in time. I saw the brownobject roll across the floor, with something white attached to it.

I was expecting someone to come jumping through the window, but nothingcame. It was just the brown object.

Dani moved first. She walked carefully across the glass, picked up theobject, and read the note. When she read it, her eyes met mine. And thelook in her eye made me want to faint.

Wordlessly, she held it out for me to take. I took it, and looked it over. Butwhat I read made my entire world turn completely upside down.

_"Try to hide from me. I dare you. Try to run. I'll catch you. Meet me where wemet last night, around dusk. Don't ignore"_

And underneath the messy handwriting was a signature that said 'Austin Moon.'

* * *

**Guys, I had so many reviews for THE FIRST CHAPTER. That is amazing.**

**Thank you all so much! Please keep them coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ally, where are you going?"

"I have to leave."

As soon as I had read the letter, I knew I had to get out of here. I needed to get away from this insanity. And it was insanity! I crushed the note tightly in my hand, stuffing it in the jeans Dani let me wear. I gathered my now dry clothes, and brushed past a panicking Dani.

"Ally, you can't go out there! They'll find you!" She protested loudly. I winced at the volume and pitch of her voice.

This was starting to sound crazy. "Look," I came to a halt, "this is madness, okay? I need to get out of here. I'll call you later or something. I-I don't know what to think about all this." I shook my head, remembering all the things she told me earlier. I didn't want to believe them - I couldn't. People don't just drag people off the streets! The 21st century doesn't do that. We have guns and heavy ammunition.

"You don't believe me, do you." Dani said, eyes wide. "Are you serious? You think I'm lying?

"No." I paused. "I think you may be over exaggerating."

Come to think of it, Dani was always known to be a drama queen. I love the girl, but when we were at the movies, she went into hysterics when she dropped her cup of popcorn. I never thought much about it at the time, but now it seemed a bit more sense. I couldn't think less of her just because she's over exaggerating, but she's scaring me. Who's to say she's not making this gang sound so evil?

I thought about the note and knew they were dangerous. But quite frankly, Dani was scaring me. I just knew I had to get away to allow myself to think.

"Over exaggerating?" Dani repeated. "Ally, I've seen what they've done, you haven't! I know how dangerous they are! I'm only trying to help you."

I gave her a smile. "I know you are, and I really appreciate it. But I think I just need to get back and have some time to think alone."

"Ally, you'll be by yourself. They'll find you-"

I hurried out of the room, her voice draining in the background. When I saw the jacket lying on the ground, I completely toned out her hysterical voice. The jacket looked like any normal leather jacket, except for the large symbol on the right arm sleeve. I picked it up carefully, as if it may explode, and examined the symbol. I've never seen a symbol like that before. But underneath the symbol, was the letter "B" written plainly and clearly as possible in an almost neat fashion. And I could not lie, a chill went through me as I saw the torn fabric of the jacket. I wondered what things this jacket had witnessed...

"That stand for _Burn_," Dani's voice sounded, softer, behind me. "The name of their gang."

I swallowed hard and tossed the heavy jacket over my shoulder. "This is crazy. I.. I just have to go. I'll talk to you later, Dani."

Dani looked like I had just signed my own death warrant. I don't know, I guess I was just tired of hearing how "evil" these guys are. This may sound crazy, but I've only seen one of them. And he didn't try to kill me. So maybe I was just being a skeptic, the kind of person who had to see something to believe it.

But you know when you're in a chaotic situation and when one person panics, everyone seems to panic also? That's how I was feeling. Panic was infectious.

I walked out of her front door, feeling the chilly air of November wind hit me in the face. I felt Dani's eyes on my back as I walked away quickly, taking as big steps as I could. I was careful to keep my eyes on the floor to look as inconspicuous as possible.

Nothing seemed out of the norm. Before I had ever heard of this Burn gang, I felt so comfortable here. I knew alleyways were never 'safe', but now I don't think I'll ever be able to step into one.

Everyone around me looked normal.

Except, I did notice one thing.

Some people gave me strange looks. I don't mean obvious glares or looks that made me speak up. But they could ignore me until I walked past, and as I walked away, I could feel eyes bore into my back. I wondered if I had something stuck to my back.

And then it hit me.

I was carrying their jacket. Cursing under my breath, I folded the jacket as tightly as possible, trying to make it seem like any other jacket. I made sure that their symbol was hidden.

I felt a great amount of relief when I made it to my apartments. I smiled at one of my neighbors, and they smiled back. See? Nothing scary there.

I made my way to my room, finding my key in my purse. I unlocked my door and made my way inside. Inhaling deeply, I smiled in relief. Okay, so nothing is dangerous here. This was my home. Nothing could get me here.

Feeling a lot better since last night, I tossed the wretched coat on a table and sat on my sofa, looking around. I have a very simple décor, since I was a simple person. And the apartments were a wise because they furnished a lot of your apartment if you paid for it, which I did. I felt like laughing in glee from the strong wave of relief.

Burn is just a group of gangsters. I was in no way involved with them. So why would they want me? It wasn't like I double crossed them or witnessed something I shouldn't have. All I did was meet one of them in an alley on a stormy night. But nothing I said was insulting or anything negative.

I had nothing to be afraid of.

I took out the note that was thrown Dani's window and looked over the messy handwriting. I saw that the note was a paper torn from another paper, seeing its torn

edges. I laughed lightly under my breath, wondering how I was so scared earlier. It felt so incredibly good when I took the note and tore it right in half. I tossed the broken pieces to the floor, standing to my feet.

I had to call Trish.

I dug my phone out of my bag and dialed Trish's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey Alls," She greeted cheerfully, "what's up?"

"Oh my gosh," I breathed into the phone, relaxing on the sofa. "You would never believe what happened last night."

"What happened?" I heard shuffling on the other end of the call and waited for her to reply.

"Sorry, I'm trying to clean this place up. I have a date."

"A date with whom?"

"Daniel. Remember him?"

I honestly had no idea who she was talking about. Sadly, I knew I must've met him somewhere with Trish, so I said, "Of course. Where are you two going?"

"We're going somewhere to eat. Nothing fancy." Trish sighed on the phone. "So, uh, what happened last night?"

I told her everything. I told her how I was walking in the rain and took shelter in an alleyway. I told her about this 'mysterious' Austin Mmoon, and what we talked about. But then I told her about the news Dani unloaded on me. But I was surprised when Trish laughed.

"This Dani girl sounds like she's definitely over exaggerating." Trish said. There's no way a gang of all things can own a town. It's impossible."

"I know," I agreed, glad she was agreeing with me. It really calmed my nerves. "She really had me scared."

"Well instead of trying to scare you, she should've tried to comfort you. I miss you Ally! You need to visit Miami soon. You can stay at my place."

"I'll take you up on that." I told her. "Well, I'll let you go. I just had to tell someone, you know?"

"I understand. You need to keep me updated on you, since we're like thousands of miles from each other. I'll call you after my date to give you the details." I could hear her smiling.

I smiled, too.

I really did miss her.

"Okay, you better call me." I mock threatened.

We shared goodbyes and hung up. I was then left with an empty house. Normally I always went to work, which was at a music store. I always loved music and there was nothing better than working there. Sure it wasn't anything mind-blowing, but I didn't mind it. Plus it earned me a steady salary.

Sadly, today I had the day off. I sat there on the sofa, wondering what I should do.

My eyes unwillingly glanced at the jacket. The words on the letter repeated in my mind.

That Austin guy wanted me to meet him in the alley at dusk. I checked the time. I had two hours, and that was just a guess for what time dusk was.

No. Don't think about him.

But.. his jacket.

Dani's words repeated in my mind. He'll come for it. And then he'll come for me.

No. Gangs are only interested in money and drugs. Why would they waste their time on me if I had nothing to do with them?

It was simple. They wouldn't. I needed to stop worrying.

I had to get them off my mind.

* * *

I spent the next hour and a half watching TV. I wasn't quite focusing on whatever I was watching, I kept checking the time. When it was half an hour until dusk, I turned off my TV and looked at the jacket.

I nibbled on my bottom lip nervously. For a moment, I actually contemplated whether or not I should meet him.

But then I scoffed, shaking my head. Was I stupid?

But I didn't want to stay here, all alone. I quickly found a light-weight coat of my own, grabbed my purse, and left my apartment. I paused a moment to lock it behind me, glancing down the hallway. Nobody was there. I descended down the stairs, walking through the doors of the apartments.

I immediately tagged down a British cab, telling him I wanted to go to the nearest café. It was a small, family-owned business, but it looked decent. I found a booth inside near a window. My waiter was a young man with a heavy British accent.

"What can I get for you today?" He asked with a smile. He looked like he was just laughing, probably at something someone else said.

I looked over the menu. "I'll have water, and do you all have a soup of the day?"

He answered me but my eyes saw something out of the window. There was an alleyway across the street and I saw the faint lines of figures inside of it. Because there was still light outside-though close to sunset-I could see them. They were there.

"So, what will you be having?" The waiter's voice brought me back to attention.

I cleared my throat and replied, "I'll just have the soup of the day."

"Great choice. It'll come right out." He hurried off to another booth.

I leaned back in my seat, trying not to look out the window. I was safe in here. There were people; it was a public place.

..Right?

And then Dani's words played in my mind. I thought about them and almost regretted not bringing the jacket with me. But then if I did, surely it would attract attention.

A shadow passed over me through the window. I looked up; feeling fear grip me, but only saw a guy wearing a long, brown trench coat. I rolled my eyes at my foolishness, watching the guy as he walked across the street. However, something seemed.. different about him.

He looked like he was guilty of something. I watched as he glanced around anxiously. He continuously looked over his shoulder, as if someone was following him.

I leaned forward in my seat a bit. How come I had never noticed things like this before? Oh yeah, because I had no idea there were gangs here.

Ignorance sure is bliss.

My eyes tore away from the suspicious man for a moment to see a mother and daughter holding hands. The little girl was giggling at something her mother said. I watched in admiration as the woman bent down a little, picking the little girl up and giving her a kiss.

They were across the street from the guy.

And then, from the alleys, came two guys. One had red hair and the other had brown.

They seemed to just come from the darkness. I couldn't exactly see their faces, but I watched in silent horror and shock to watch them come behind the suspicious man. They grabbed him, and I saw the man start to scream. He pulled a pistol out of his trench coat, but the two guys had wrestled with him, knocking the gun away.

The woman had quickly turned around, half-running away, carrying her daughter, who was oblivious to everything that was happening.

I stiffened, my eyes trained on the struggling man. The two men literally dragged the man into the alleyway, and they all disappeared within the depths of the darkness.

And I saw everything.

My mouth was agape and the color drained from my face. My entire body was instilled with fear.

Oh my god.

Dani wasn't kidding. People were literally being dragged off the street.

I suddenly lost my appetite.

"Here's your water." My waiter returned, setting the water down.

"I-I just saw a man get dragged into that alley." I told him loudly, my heart racing in my chest. "You should call the police. He had a gun!"

The waiter's eyes glanced out the window, and his smile disappeared. He seemed suddenly very nervous. "Are you sure you saw a man get dragged into an alley?"

Was he serious?

"Yes, I saw it." I insisted. "I just saw it!"

"Well I didn't see it. Your food will be right out." He said quickly-so quickly that I had no time to protest. I watched him hurry away.

I looked around the café. Conveniently, everyone seemed to be suddenly interested in something. Nobody looked at me or my outburst.

They acted as if nothing had happened.

I was stunned. Speechless.

Pursing my lips, I took my cellphone out of my purse and called the police here. They answered on the second ring.

I spoke quickly. "Yes, I just saw a man getting attacked. They had a gun and-"

"You are now put on hold." A ring went through the phone, and I hung up. What the hell was wrong with these people?

I threw down a 20 dollar bill and ran out of the café, not even looking back. I ran on the sidewalk, steering clear of the alleys. I could feel tears in my eyes.

I couldn't believe this. This stuff just didn't happen. It couldn't happen. If it was true, then who was safe?

Nobody was safe.

Including me.

I stopped in my tracks, waiting for a car to pass. When the road was safe, I ran across, breathing heavily. I had to get back. I noticed the sky was gradually getting darker.. it was past dusk, that was for sure.

When I couldn't run any longer, I slowed into a walk. I stopped for a moment, leaning against the wall, clutching my purse to me tightly. This had to be some kind of nightmare.

Some kind of realistic, horrifying dream.

It had to be.

I tried to slow my racing heart. I tried to remain calm, to regain my composure so I could perhaps think clearly. But I couldn't. I still remembered seeing that man being dragged by his hands into the alley. It was so surreal.

And nobody helped-I didn't even help.

I didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late.

I let out a startled scream when someone had suddenly grabbed my shoulders, shoving me into them. I immediately went into action and hit them with the first thing I thought of-my purse. That however did nothing.

It was the brown-haired guy. He wore the same leather jacket as the one at my house. I saw the symbol, and when I saw it, my eyes widened dramatically.

"We aren't here to hurt you," He snapped at me under his breath, trying to be as low-key as possible. His eyes glared into mine, speaking no nonsense.

"Then what do you want?" I replied, just as the redhead one took my purse. I went to hit him but the brown-haired one grabbed my wrists, stilling me.

"You're coming with us."

I could've fainted at his words. Were they kidnapping me?

I did the one thing everyone taught me when I was a kid to do in this situation. I opened my mouth and screamed as loudly as I could, "HELP ME!" I then let out a bloodcurling shriek, and heard the redhead guy curse loudly at my outburst.

"Shut her up," The redhead one snapped.

"We can't hit her." The brown-haired guy replied. "Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Look, miss, if you keep screaming like this, we're going to hurt someone." The brownhaired guy hissed at me.

I stopped screaming when my throat started to burn. "Hurt someone?" I repeated, my voice hoarse.

"Yeah. See that little girl over there?" He nudged his head in the direction of the mother and child, who were now sitting on a bench. "She won't start the 1st grade if you keep this up. Get it?"

Tears pooled in my eyes. Oh my god. They would kill a little girl?

"Let's get moving." The redhead one said, shifting his feet.

"Now do we have to carry you or can you walk?"

I couldn't reply. I couldn't believe this was happening. Would they really hurt the little girl?

Was this real or just a nightmare?

When I didn't reply, he picked me up and swung me effortlessly over his shoulder. I bit my tongue, trying to stay silent for the child's sake. His shoulder dug into my abdomen but I ignored the pain. Fear was starting to overwhelm me by now. I was trembling all over and my mind was racing with so many thoughts of what to do or how to get out of this.

They took me into the alleyway, and all I saw was darkness. I didn't dare speak, I just held on tightly to his shoulder, the pain increasing by the passing second.

They walked in the darkness quickly, as if the dark was light to them. I finally closed my eyes tightly, wishing I was back in Miami with Trish. What were they going to do with me?

Kill me?

I was starting to feel light-headed, especially when they emerged from the other side of the alleyway. I looked over my shoulder to see a black car waiting for us.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked quietly, my voice shaking with fear as they approached the car. I was honestly just hoping he would put me down soon.

And then the redhead one said the one thing that made me nearly faint:

"We're taking you to Austin."

* * *

**I'm so sorry, I know. Anyways, here's the new chapter, thank you for all the reviews. **

**'Play My Song' by Laura Marano is the song that is gonna represent this fanfic. I love it so much and it's so sexy and ahhhh. You get me? Yeah, you do. The Take It From The Top EP is life af.**

**I was wondering, does someone knows how to translate histories from spanish to english? Could someone help me? Because I seriously can't. :((((**


End file.
